mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zanthia Camroth
now owned by Sink Lover Bio Born long before the era of the current demon Lord, Zanthia was young dragon fledgling who experienced the the mamonization of the world first hand. It was a strange time for her but even more so for her father. The way of the dragon was slowly being tainted by a succubus nature. Her father tried his best to keep his daughter a natural dragon but could not keep his daughter from her inevitable transformation into a mamono. Despite this he continued to love her and instead instill the dragons way of life deep within her being. He then took her to a hidden hot spring cavern deep within the earth to keep mamono culture from influencing her. He brought human servants along with with them to serve him and his daughter. The humans served them for many generations and eventually created a small town out of the walls surrounding the springs. Many years passed and eventually Zanthia's father left the caverns leaving her. The servants stayed and continued to look after the young drake. The town began flourished due to the mineral resources such as lightcrystals and opium. This garnered the attention of many outsiders, so trade become a normal thing with in the village. The servants still manage to keep Zanthia away from outside influence. This did not last for long as one day a strange dark skinned woman found her way to the Zanthia's spring. Zanthia didn't welcome the trespasser in fact she threatened her and told her to leave. Yet the woman didn't falter and instead mocked her recluse like nature. Then in an attempt to scare the woman Zanthia showed the woman her dragon form. The woman then gently petted her snout as if she was some small puppy. Zanthia quickly lashed out causing the very earth beneath them to shake violently. yet the woman shrugged of her attacks and continued to toy around with her. The fight soon ended when suddenly the woman mimicked her very appearance, causing Zanthia to freeze up in shock. Zanthia then asked what the woman was. The woman then Introduced us as a goddess of misfortune named Vela and then took the form of a petite Sapphire winged Titania. Zanthia then compared to something more like a demon than a goddess. Vela just smiled amused and then made the drake an offer. That would lead Zanthia into being a servant of Vela's. Personality She has a somewhat haughty and condescending personality due to her upbringing and her doting father. She can also come off as lazy at times as well.She greatly enjoys indulging in the luxury such as fine food, wine, and treasure. When something comes up that interest her she will devote all her focus on it, such as Vela when she first visited her. Yet she has also proven quite spiteful as she holds a grudge towards Vela for embarrassing in such a manner. Still she has proven to be able to swallow her pride to achieve greater goals. She has also proven to be a somewhat caring person when it came to her servants and often hated when one passed away due to old age. She find herself to be their guardian as much as they her. Abilities Gas breath She admits a strange vapor from her breath. It is highly flammable and also do to her use of opium it has a hallucinogenic effect on those who breath it in. Earth Molding Magic Molding Magic allows the user to mold or create something by concentrating their Magic Power into their hands, like an element, into different shapes or forms. In order to use this magic she must be in contact or close to the earth. Also the quality of he constructs are heavily dependent on her state of mind. Fire breath Just like most dragons she can breath fire and it's highest temp she can easily melt steel. Yet she is very reserved with it for some reason. Category:Characters